


I Want To Go With Mommy

by Pally_The_Second



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, mommy and daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7450558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pally_The_Second/pseuds/Pally_The_Second
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(A season 2 AU)</p><p>"Are Mommy and Daddy going to get divorced?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want To Go With Mommy

I Want To Go With Mommy

(A season 2 AU)

Oliver, Felicity, Diggle, and Roy were walking into the Foundry after a mission. Oliver and Felicity were arguing about her safety. 

Again.

For the Millionth time. 

Even though Felicity saved their asses by running over the latest Starling villain.

Getting sick of their bickering Roy interrupted the two by loudly whining, “Diggy why are Mommy and Daddy fighting?”

Diggle chuckles and goes along with the joke, “Don’t worry Roy. Mommy and Daddy are just fighting because they love each other and are afraid of seeing the other get hurt.”

“Oh… Are Mommy and Daddy going to get divorced.”

“Probably. Daddy is very dumb and Mommy is way out of his league.”

“If they split up I want to go with Mommy.”

“Awwww Roy,” Felicity goes over and hugs to the red hooded man to her chest. Roy smirks at Oliver knowing he has gotten further along with Felicity in this short conversation then Oliver has in two years. The green clad hero glares back at his sidekick. “Don’t worry. Mommy is not going to leave you with Mr. Broody over there.”

Felicity turns to Oliver and yelled, “And I’m taking Diggle to!” 

“You can’t afford him!” Oliver shouted back.

“Well I could if I was head of Applied Science like I should be and not your secretary!” 

Oliver and Felicity stormed off in different directions.

Diggle turns to Roy and said, “It’s always the bodyguard that gets caught in the middle."


End file.
